Truce of the Kinds
by Spite
Summary: Harry Potter meets Buffy/Angel. Think my version of 5th Harry Potter book and bit n’ pieces of Angel. The hellmouth has closed over after season six of Buffy and she is trying to get on with her life so Giles invites her back to England where the watche
1. Chapter One: Something Different

Truce of the Kinds  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
  
  
Title  
  
Truce of the Kinds  
  
Author  
  
Spite  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I guess all you smart lil' cookies out there have figured it out all ready but for those who aren't the brightest crayons in the box, ANGEL, BUFFY and HARRY POTTER don't belong to me. Although you may find this hard to believe people like J.K.Rowlings, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Bro.s own the characters. Plot and made up characters are mine though so don't steal!  
  
Distribution  
  
Perleahse don't take this story without asking me. at the very least acknowledge that I wrote it!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Harry Potter meets Buffy/Angel. Think my version of 5th Harry Potter book and bit n' pieces of Angel. The hellmouth has closed over after season six of Buffy and she is trying to get on with her life so Giles invites her back to England where the watchers council has joined forces with the Wizards and Witches to protect earth. Includes Dawn Buffy Willow Spike Giles and some Angel characters. Buffy/Spike at the moment, maybe Dawn/Harry, Hermione/Connor, Willow/Sirius and Cordelia/Angel.  
  
Truce of the Kinds  
  
Chapter One: Something Different  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy Anne Summers Buffy sat down and stared into her palms. Ever since Tara had died she had felt useless, even more useless than when her mother had died (not helped by the fact there were no more Vamps coz the hell mouth had closed over). When Joyce had died she had no control over what happened but with Tara there had been something she could do to stop it, and she failed.  
  
Willow was still recovering from the shock and Giles was packing to back to England. Spike was nowhere to be seen and she felt lost without him. Dawnie was being so impatient and Buffy was no longer confident that she was the best one to look after her.  
  
Xander and Anya had vowed their love to each other and decided to leave Sunnydale and raise a family. Buffy had sent them off with her blessing but that didn't stop the feeling that something was missing. So wrapped up with the trouble of her miserable life Buffy didn't hear Giles come in.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Oh hi" she replied distantly  
  
"I have something important to tell you. I want you to come back to England with me." Giles continued quickly "Don't say anything, just hear me out. I think it would be better for you seeing as the hellmouth has closed over to concentrating on a more troubled area. There is a WICCA traumatic experiences centre near the Watchers Council head quarters. Willow could recover there."  
  
"What about Dawn?"  
  
Giles was surprised she didn't react badly to his suggestion, but the truth was that Buffy was worn out of her life and ready for a change, deep down they both knew it.  
  
"The council has made some interesting contact. I can't tell you much know but these people have a boarding school close by and Dawn would be welcome to attend there." Giles continued.  
  
Buffy was silent as she thought about it.  
  
"OK."  
  
And with that simple word her whole life became even weirder than it already was.  
  
Buffy was surprised at Dawns reaction to the move but as they weren't sure if it was going to be permanent Dawn decided to think of it as great opportunity to take a holiday.  
  
Willow was a bit reluctant to move away from the place where she had lost Tara but eventually she agreed that she needed help from people who were experienced with Traumatised witches.  
  
A week later on the plane to England  
  
A week later they had rented the house out to a nice family, packed their bags and on a plane.  
  
"Oh my God." Buffy kept whimpering as the plane left off. The sickening feeling as the wheels left the ground was horrible. What didn't help was Dawn yelling in her ear.  
  
"Yay the window seat!" "Do you reckon Spikes ever been on a plane?" "Buffy what happens if the plane crashes?" "Will Spike know where we are if he comes back?" "Why aren't Xander and Anya coming?" "Spike would of liked this don't you think." "Ohhh it feels funny when it lifts off doesn't it Buffy?" "Wow look at the clouds." "Wow listen to channel 8 it's the Sex Pistols, you know Spikes favourite band."  
  
The girl wouldn't shut up. But Buffy knew she was just excited so she didn't say anything. What hurt her though were the endless streams of questions about Spike. She felt a painful ache every time his name was mentioned. Listening to Dawn wasn't the best time killer so she turned on the earphones and watched the movie. That wasn't helpful either they were showing Blade II. She couldn't help but laugh at the way they portrayed vampires though and she liked to compare the main characters to Spike, he was so much braver stronger and loyal than any of them. WHY couldn't she stop thinking of him!  
  
At the train station in London  
  
"Giles!" Dawn whinged "we just left the airport, can't we have a break, or catch another plane." "I'm sorry Dawn but the only way to get to where we're going is to take this train, and they only have one a year so hurry up!" Giles replied  
  
The group walked along the platforms. When they reached their destination Giles handed them their tickets. They read:  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
Platform 9¾  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
  
Buffy looked up to the platform they were at and it seemed to say 9 and 10 on either side.  
  
"Giles I don't know if this is some weird thing they do in Britain but we don't seem to be at 9 ¾ in fact," she said looking across the whole station, "there doesn't seem to be a platform 9 ¾ at all."  
  
"Just follow me." Was Giles's only reply as he lent on a wall.  
  
It seemed to happen in slow motion, Giles lent in leisurely but he went straight through the wall.  
  
"Giles!" The 3 girls called out and ran towards the wall, and all of a sudden they went through as well. As the looked around there seemed to be many kids walking around, some of them wearing very strange outfits.  
  
Willow spotted Giles and yelled out "Giles where the hell are we."  
  
He smiled and answered "Platform 9 ¾."  
  
A few hours later on the train to Hogwarts  
  
Buffy and Willow sat across from Giles in their compartment. They were still struggling to get their heads around the concept he was telling them.  
  
"So you're telling me," Buffy said sceptically "That there has been a secret community of wizards from. well forever and no-one has hooked on to the idea that they're there. Recently they've made contact with the watchers council because they need help to beat this all powerful guy called Volvoment."  
  
"Voldermort!" Giles interrupted.  
  
"Whatever." Buffy continued, " So we're going to this "school" and we're yet again going to save the world. Then what."  
  
"Buffy, don't be so sure that this time you're going to fix all the problems this time." Giles said. "Voldermort will be a deadlier enemy than you have ever faced. And you are not here to go on a solo kamikaze mission that you miraculously survive. This is a full-scale war between the wizard and the followers of the dark lord. Imagination it's Buffy against the Vampires, good and evil. It's not going to be over in a week or a month, it could go for years."  
  
They were all silent, Buffy wasn't used to being told off so severely. Willow finally broke the silence.  
  
"So there are witches and wizards, huh, like me?"  
  
"Well no Willow, these are children and adults who were born with a natural ability. Where we are going is a school, you may have noticed by the abundance of youths, they train them from the age of 11 up. "  
  
"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked, "She's not 11, far from it in actually. I hope she's not going to be left out."  
  
"Don't worry Buffy!" Giles continued to explain, "Dawn is able to go straight in with the 5th years. Oh look we've arrived at the station."  
  
They went and found Dawn who was hanging around the food carriage asking why she couldn't buy food with a five-dollar note. They then piled out of the train only just missing water balloons. Thrown by a strange ghost type man.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Dawn screamed, gaining some strange looks from the robed teens around them.  
  
Then they saw it. Hogwarts, it shined with, gaining some strange looks from the robed teens around them.  
  
Then they saw it. Hogwarts, it shined with a magical power its majestic structure sent thrilling shivers down Buffy's quivering spine. They had arrived. 


	2. Chapter Two: Albus...who?

Truce of the Kinds  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
  
  
Title  
  
Truce of the Kinds  
  
Author  
  
Spite  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I guess all you smart lil' cookies out there have figured it out all ready but for those who aren't the brightest crayons in the box, ANGEL, BUFFY and HARRY POTTER don't belong to me. Although you may find this hard to believe people like J.K.Rowlings, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Bro.s own the characters. Plot and made up characters are mine though so don't steal!  
  
Distribution  
  
Perleahse don't take this story without asking me. at the very least acknowledge that I wrote it!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Harry Potter meets Buffy/Angel. Think my version of 5th Harry Potter book and bit n' pieces of Angel. The hellmouth has closed over after season six of Buffy and she is trying to get on with her life so Giles invites her back to England where the watchers council has joined forces with the Wizards and Witches to protect earth. Includes Dawn Buffy Willow Spike Giles and some Angel characters. Buffy/Spike at the moment, maybe Dawn/Harry, Hermione/Connor, Willow/Sirius and Cordelia/Angel.  
  
Truce of the Kinds  
  
Chapter Two: Albus.who?  
  
Dawns Dairy: The Hogwarts Edition  
  
ENTRY ONE  
  
I can't believe I'm here at Hogwarts!! It's like a wizarding and witchcraft school. I've started a new diary just for my stay here. It's a thick one this time coz I think/hope we're gonna stay here for ages. Why? Because I have meet the two cutest guys in the world. I'll tell you a bit about both of them. Harry Black hair, green eyes and a serious face. The most gorgeous smile.and really nice, and the accents always a plus. Oh and an amazing scar on his forehead, he wouldn't tell me how he got it, my personal opinion is that it's a battle scar.he's so brave * sigh* Draco He's got white blonde hair and blue, blue eyes. He looks kind of mischievous and has a bad boy attitude. He also has a rich father, which is a definite benefit. * Swoon * So as you can see it's hard to see which one to spend the most time flirting with! I think I'll just suss out who's better after a while. But anyway to the main point. Just after I'd meet these two guys who by the way seemed to be fighting over me, Buffy did one of the most embarrassing thing! Ya see there was this kid Neville and he was such a dork so anyway Malfoy (that's his last name and everyone calls him that) was teasing him just a lil' bit and when we got out Neville dobbed on him to this giant dude called um. how do you spell it? HAGRID that's it Hagrid so the giant dude picked up Malfoy and held him up against the wall. Everyone came spilling out of the train at that moment. Then Buffy thought that Hagrid was this killer or demon or something and started bashing him. I could of died. Anyway he dropped Malfoy and started to bash Buffy back. At the very point where I was about to disappear into the floor Malfoy and Harry looked at me and said who's she? I was like um. I don't know! But by that time Hagrid and Buffy had figured out that he was on our side and she grabbed me and we got in a boat. I think I just about blew every chance I had with either of them.  
  
There's something else.I'm not sure how I feel about it but.well I'll tell you. When we got there this dude, he was really old, I thought he could have dropped dead at any moment, came and greeted us. He took us in to this room near the great hall. You'll never guess who was in there SPIKE. He and buffy made this big act of staring each other down but I knew that they both secretly were happy to see each other. Some other people were there as well this scruffy dude who could turn into a dog (great party trick!) and . Angel and Cordelia (and some guy about my age who hung around with them). At the same time Buffy and Angel said each other's names. She asked who the kid was and he looked embarrassed for a while and then he finally said.um this is my son Conner. You should have seen Buffy's face. She was about to say something but the old dude cut in and said hello and that he was Albus Dumbledor. We were all like. Albus who. But he went on to explain that he was the head master of the school blah blah boring stuff like that. What classes' people had to teach. What special mission's people were to go on. I was pretty bored until he came up to me when peoples started to leave and said: Dawn, I know you came here to learn magic, but we need you to do something else. I was like what?? Then he said something about their Quiddich teacher quitting because of all the Dementors and he wanted me to teach it. I was so confused and said huh! He had to explain what Dementors were and he told me that they had seen that I had a natural talent in Quiddich this broomstick sport and that I could teach it and take a few easy classes like potions, charms and defence against the dark arts. He said that I was more suited to the WICCA style of witchery and that classes like transfiguration would go straight over my head. I sorta stopped listening after he told me about teaching. My own class.  
  
Then I went into the great hall and got sorted. I saw everyone's surprise as I got up there with Buffy, Spike, Angel and Cordy. They thought I was too old. or maybe to young, the others they knew were teachers but they didn't know what to make of me. This wrinkly lady explained that I'd be teaching as well as becoming a student and Harry and Malfoy shot me betrayed looks. How was I to know that I'd have a natural talent for teaching? Anyway I went into Ravenclaw. I was a bit upset coz neither of the boys was in that house. Anyway I'm gonna hit the sack now Luv You X X O O Dawn  
  
PS. Buffy and Spike both went into Slytherin, Cordy and Angel into Hufflepuff and the dog dude (who's name is Sirius Black by the way) had previously been sorted into Gryffindor with Conner (Angels son) 


	3. Chapter Three: The Good Life

Truce of the Kinds  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
  
  
Title  
  
Truce of the Kinds  
  
Author  
  
Spite  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I guess all you smart lil' cookies out there have figured it out all ready but for those who aren't the brightest crayons in the box, ANGEL, BUFFY and HARRY POTTER don't belong to me. Although you may find this hard to believe people like J.K.Rowlings, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Bro.s own the characters. Plot and made up characters are mine though so don't steal!  
  
Distribution  
  
Perleahse don't take this story without asking me. at the very least acknowledge that I wrote it!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Harry Potter meets Buffy/Angel. Think my version of 5th Harry Potter book and bit n' pieces of Angel. The hellmouth has closed over after season six of Buffy and she is trying to get on with her life so Giles invites her back to England where the watchers council has joined forces with the Wizards and Witches to protect earth. Includes Dawn Buffy Willow Spike Giles and some Angel characters. Buffy/Spike at the moment, maybe Dawn/Harry, Hermione/Connor, Willow/Sirius and Cordelia/Angel.  
  
Truce of the Kinds  
  
Chapter Three: The Good Life  
  
  
  
Semester One: Muggle Studies, Assignment Task 1 BY Harry Potter  
  
For Muggle Studies we've been asked to keep a journal so this is it! Life is good, for once! You wouldn't guess it but I have a list: Hedwig is having baby owls There is a new girl at school Dawn (I really like her and she's teaching Quiddich!) Sirius is teaching defence against the dark arts Professor Trelawny has quit and this chick called Cordelia is teaching in her place A man called Angel (Conner's dad) has started a duelling class and he's a wicked fighter While Ron is visiting Charlie in Romania a new guy Conner is in our house and he's almost as good as Ron Buffy Summers (Dawn's sister) is teaching Muggle Studies (as you can guess the fact that such a babe is teaching means that the class sizes have doubled-I'm taking them as well) A guy called Spike is teaching History  
  
Can't believe it.neither can I.  
  
I've already decided to give one of Hedwigs three eggs to Dawn when they hatch. Maybe I'll give the second one to Hermione. I'm not sure who the other one is going to but I'll figure it out.  
  
Let me tell you a bit about Dawn (it's safe to because although Professor Summers is teaching she promises not to read the journal. just check that it has been written in). She gets to teach Quiddich. It turns out she's a muggle but has an unnatural talent for playing it. It was kinda weird. I haven't taken any Quiddich classes besides that first one and I only took it up again to show off to Dawn, but I didn't have a chance to show off at all! I even learnt something off her. something that I would of thought impossible. Maybe I'm getting arrogant, well she sure brought me back to earth. She let 5 snitches off at once and we had to catch them in teams of two. I thought I was pretty good coz I caught 4 of our teams snitches. Hermione didn't catch any. I swaggered (yes hard to believe but I Harry Potter was conceited enough to "swagger") up to her and made some smart-arsed comment like: Next time let's have drill that I don't fall asleep in. As soon as I said it I regretted it. I seriously don't know what came over me. At first I thought she was going to cry then she put on a brave face.went to the box and let out 20 snitches and told me: On the count of three Mr. Potter you and I are going to see who can catch the most snitches, if you get more than me then you obviously are a more suitable teacher and I'll recommend you to professor Dumbledor. I was stunned it was totally not how I wanted it to turn out but before I could say anything she quickly went: .1.2.3. And I had no choice. She caught 19. I got one. How shame. I sent her some chocolate frogs and some bertie bots every flavoured beans and promised her a baby owl. I think she's forgiven me?  
  
Sirius has been cleared of all charges. It's wicked! He's now teaching Defence Against the Dark arts. I don't know how Dumbledor did it but everyone's treating him with respect. The best thing about having him back is that he favours the Griffindors and won't take nonsense from people like Malfoy. I wasn't there but there's a rumour going around that in the first DADA class for the Griffindors Sirius turned into a dog and chased Malfoy around the classroom!  
  
There are two new teachers called Professor Angel and Professor Chase. Professor Angel (a guy, don't mock he's already bashed up Malfoy about it) won't tell us his last name, he teaches duelling classes. It's not the same as it was with Lockhart (thank god) we hardly use our wands at all except for simple disarming spells (which we went over) and a few curses. Most of the time we learn curses and jinxes that you can say without using your wand. Professor Angel said he learnt them off the WICCA witches but even Hermione had no idea what they were. Professor Chase is a total babe and no- one doubts that her and Angel have the hots for each other. They always sit next to each other and Conner (who is Angels son and my temporary best friend while Ron is visiting Charlie in Romania) says that they're always like that but neither of them will admit that they like each other. It's great having divination with Chase coz she hardly gives us any homework except meditating to achieve a state of inner peace. We've had two lessons with her so far and the first one she set half an hour of meditation. When we got back to the common room Connor said that he's do his in his bed while sleeping. We both had a bit of a laugh and I decided to do that as well. The next lesson she asked us what we achieved. Connor looked her straight in the eyes and said: We worked towards reaching inner-peace and got to the level of harmony before the half hour of meditation She looked straight back and said: Oh so you two weren't dreaming of say.Hermione and Dawn I was blushing soo bad. But I found out two things. Chase is physic and Connor has a crush on Hermione. Hmmmm I wonder what Ron would think of that?  
  
Speaking of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley found the money I gave Fred and George at the end of last year and decided that Charlie needed some company. She took the whole family including Bill over to Romania and Ron's attending a school there for the first semester. I miss him a bit but it's not so bad with Conner here to keep me company.  
  
It's great having so many new teachers and even better that all the female ones are hot! So far there's three Chase, Dawn and Summers. Professor Summers is Dawn's sister. So we don't get confused everyone just calls Dawn, Dawn. A summer is making us keep a journal about what we've done. I it's supposed to be a very muggle thing to do. She is teaching us all sorts of interesting thing about muggle recreational activities. Parties, TV, radio and self defence classes. Even though I was living a muggle life up until the age of eleven I found myself learning things. Especially when she started showing us self-defence moves. It's hard to remember sometimes that there are other ways of defending yourself other than with a wand.  
  
Professor Spike is another teacher who won't tell us his last name. He told us that he doesn't have one. or the closest he has to one is a nickname bloody. Most of the kids call him Spike of Professor Bloody Hell (coz of what he said and coz he's always saying "BLOODY HELL"). He knows everything about history and a lot kids are paying attention to what he says because he usually tells us about the wars and fighting in history. He also tells us about all the apocalypses in the last century and all the baddies and goodies and how they went about creating trouble and how they failed (usually had something to do with "the slayer" who everyone thought was a bedtime story)  
  
The only bad thing about Bloody hell is that he goes all soppy whenever someone mentions Summers. He sort of drifts of into some daydream. The strange thing is that she does the same thing when he mentions her. The Slytherins have a lot of fun tormenting the two teachers about that. He also seems to have some kind of relationship with Dawn, he calls her lil' bit and she calls him Spiky. Lucky he likes me. Maybe I could get to Dawn through him?  
  
I better stop writing we were only supposed to do 2 pages. I'm turning into Hermione1  
  
Harry Potter 


	4. Chapter Four: Bloody Hell

Truce of the Kinds  
  
Chapter Four: Bloody Hell!  
  
Title  
  
Truce of the Kinds  
  
Author  
  
Spite  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I guess all you smart lil' cookies out there have figured it out all ready but for those who aren't the brightest crayons in the box, ANGEL, BUFFY and HARRY POTTER don't belong to me. Although you may find this hard to believe people like J.K.Rowlings, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Bro.s own the characters. Plot and made up characters are mine though so don't steal!  
  
Distribution  
  
Perleahse don't take this story without asking me. at the very least acknowledge that I wrote it!!!  
  
Summary  
  
Harry Potter meets Buffy/Angel. Think my version of 5th Harry Potter book and bit n' pieces of Angel. The hellmouth has closed over after season six of Buffy and she is trying to get on with her life so Giles invites her back to England where the watchers council has joined forces with the Wizards and Witches to protect earth. Includes Dawn Buffy Willow Spike Giles and some Angel characters. Buffy/Spike at the moment, maybe Dawn/Harry, Hermione/Connor, Willow/Sirius and Cordelia/Angel.  
  
Authors Note: For anyone who is wondering Buffy got put in Slytherin, she isn't going to turn evil anytime soon. I though I'd put her there for a change because I've read so many stories where Buffy goes straight to Gryffindor because everyone's opinion is that it's the house for the "good people" and heroes. She's also there because I thought she was willing to do anything for what she wants and strives to achieve a dominance of some kind of peace in the world even if it means sacrificing her personal life. I'm pretty sure that I just bored everyone senseless but if you've got any questions, just ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
William the Bloody aka Spike  
  
Bloody Hell! What's she doing here? I came here to get away from her .and this dumb soul. But no as soon as I get here she's there staring back at me with surprise and shock from across the other side of the room. Seeing her again twists my heart. I put up with so much and she has no sympathy for my feelings. ARGG why does she keep on staring at me. Oh well, I'll stare her down! Hah I win.but her gaze flickers across the room to.PEACHES! Oh look it's lil' bit. She's coming over to say something. Probably going to ask why I haven't come back to see her. I don't know if I can handle that just yet. Thank god this old guy has saved me.what's his name? He gets up and starts to introduce himself.  
  
"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledor. I'd like to welcome all of you who are new to Hogwarts. This may come as I shock, but I've asked all of you here tonight, and for this year I guess, to teach at Hogwarts."  
  
So that's why he wanted me here. I wonder what I'll be teaching. I don't know much magic. Peaches tried to teach me some but I only really got a few of the spoken curses. Maybe I'll teach something like Maths, I wonder if they have that here? I don't think they do, I hope not because I was a real English and History man. The Humanities were my strengths at school, but that was soo long ago! The old guy reads out a list of what people are teaching  
  
"Sirius you will be teaching Defence against the Dark arts. Mr. uh Angel, I thought you would enjoy duelling."  
  
Hey why didn't I get either of those, they seem like cool subjects. Maybe you have to know more magic to get in. I better get something good, otherwise I'm not hanging around here to teach some bratty kids.  
  
"William."  
  
He must mean me I haven't been called that for soo long, no wait a sec. Buffy called me that when she came around to my crypt to dump me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'll be teaching The History class."  
  
Wow they have that! It's my area of expertise. I've been around long enough to have seen everything. Hah I'll scare those little brats with the tales of the demonic wars of 1896. Dumbledor goes on.  
  
"Ms. Summers you'll be doing Muggle Studies. That's the study of non-magic peoples. Ms. Chase you will, obviously because of your talents, be teaching Divination. When Ms. Rosenberg is released from the centre she will be joining us and starting a new class Medical Studies, an extension class from Herbology. I think that's all you need to know.oh can I have a word with you Dawn."  
  
As he goes to talk to lil' bit I barge out of the room to be sorted so I can go to my Quarters as soon as possible.  
  
The Next Day at the end of Spikes first History Class  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have sworn so much. The braver kids have started to call me Professor Bloody Hell. Buffy wouldn't. Bloody Hell why should I care what she thinks anyway. She hates me, she won't care that I've got a soul. I walk out of the classroom to pull the unruly bunch of kids into some kind of order.  
  
"Right you lot stand up in straight. I'm professor Spike you can call me that or professor Bloody Hell as that last bunch of kids so kindly nicknamed me. I don't care if you swear backchat or hand up assignments late. I do care if you open the blinds in the classroom, getup out of your chair without any permission from me or don't have some sort of fun in my class."  
  
The bunch of kids stares back at me nervously. I can see that the first thing I've done is scare them out of their wits. Then I see Dawn smiling up at me.  
  
"Well what are you doing standing here? Get in the room."  
  
I've hung chains and torture equipment on the dark green walls. I had some wizard dude put in wooden floorboards and got rid of those weird old seats, they were cramping my style. Instead now are four seater lime green and dark cranberry (I was getting sick of blood red) all the wooden furniture is ebony (including the floor). At the front of the room is a platform with a big armchair and a TV (now they tell me that electricity doesn't work in this place, how the hell am I sposed to watch passions?) and a fridge filled with blood and something they call butter beer, for the smart students.  
  
"Now this ghost dude who retired taught you pretty much the basic boring fact in this class so far. We are going into the interesting stuff first we're gonna look at the.  
  
"We haven't called the roll yet!"  
  
Some smart arsed chick called out from the front of the classroom, she's sitting on the same couch as Dawn and peaches kid, what's his name Conner. I decide to go easy on her coz she's with them two.  
  
"You're right," I drawl, she smiles smugly  
  
"Well as far as I can see everyone who want to be here is here and a couple who don't. Now we've got sorted out," I continue as she gapes "There's one thing that's interesting in wizarding history. I know coz I took part in most of them. I'm not talking those boring troll revolutions; I'm talking full on wizard armies fighting against each other with the help of a few evil creatures such as vampires, demons and some other really big scary things that we are going to learn about in the comfort of this classroom. The first known war to the wizards was called the Vampiric hostilities. As you can guess they were against some of the smarter evil creatures, the Vampires. Now the war was over dominance of magical world. Unfortunately for me, fortunately for you the wizards won. Your bloody ancestors used on of the vampires three weaknesses to win. They brought eternal sunlight to the world for a month. That wiped out most of the Vampiric population."  
  
They look pretty impressed. Grabbing something from the fridge, I walk over to this kid with impossibly blonde hair (luckily his bleach job isn't quite as good as mine) in the front row.  
  
"What's your name and house?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin"  
  
"What have you learnt so far?"  
  
"That troll revolutions are BORING."  
  
I stare at him for a second seeing if I can scare him, then produce what I got from the fridge.  
  
"Well done Mr. Malfoy, you've earned yourself 5 points for Slytherin and a chilled butter beer."  
  
(I got the lady at the shop to put it into cans like coke.)  
  
"Now seeing this is one of the few classes that people from every house is in lets have a competition. Tell me something about that little lecture and I'll give you five points and a butter beer. The house with the most points at the end wins 50 extra points for their house. Now stick ya hand up if you want to say something."  
  
Hands shot up all over the place. That's pretty much what we do the whole class. There were answers like:  
  
"If we don't want to be here we don't have to come." "You took part in most of the wars." "Vampires don't like sun."  
  
The end of the lesson  
  
"So the answers are in the book."  
  
What a dumb question. It's from that stupid bint who wanted me to call the roll.  
  
"Of course not. This is all from my memory, if you want the answers you'll have to check out the notes that you took in class."  
  
I see a few of the students go white at that suggestion. They obviously didn't take notes  
  
"If you were dumb enough to think that you didn't need to take notes, you may borrow off another member of your house. They evidently realised that now your in 5th grade you should assume that you need to take notes."  
  
A lot of people turned around to ask who took notes and who didn't.  
  
"You're dismissed. I'll see you next lesson."  
  
As they walked out I hear this kid ask a question to me.  
  
"Is professor summers class this good?"  
  
Buffy. They're talking about her! It can't be Dawn because they just call her Dawn. I hope it isn't as good as mine, that'll show her. She'll wanna know what I do to keep them interested then.Damn I promised myself I wouldn't think about her. I came here to get away from her. I always..  
  
"Professor Spike are you ok?"  
  
I come back to earth hard and fast.  
  
"Uh yeah.um I dunno, you'll have to ask her."  
  
They file out whispering about how I zoned out in the middle of the classroom. I feel a tug on my arm. Dawn.  
  
"Spiky."  
  
"Yeah? No ones giving you a hard time are they? You know I'll get them if they do, don't you?"  
  
"No. it's just that, well I didn't take notes."  
  
"Oh look, don't worry about it. I'll send you some by owl posts."  
  
"Good, I'll tell Buffy you said hi!"  
  
She grins mischievously and run off  
  
BLOODY HELL! 


End file.
